


A Different Point of View

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: What happens when Torrent Company begins to ask questions about the way their Captain has been asking since the events of Umbara?





	A Different Point of View

 

_REXSOKA WEEK 17 - DAY 2_

**A Different Point of View**

Word Count: 1,275

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

  

He couldn’t have been the only one who noticed. Surely someone else had to have figured it out before this. Surely. The Captain has been elusive since Krell on Umbara. The blow knocked him off of his feet for sure, but it was unconventional that it happen in this way. It was so bold.

Of course, he couldn’t be completely sure. It was only a theory, but it was extremely convincing thus far. He wasn’t sure what to think; what to do for a second opinion or if he should even seek one. Kix opted on hinting at his theory with the rest of Torrent Company.

“Do wh?” Fives attempted at asking with a mouthful of sweets. His speech was hardly audible without food shoved into his mouth. The clone wiped his mouth and repeated, “Do what?”

“What do you think about Rex and the Commander?” Kix asked again.

Fives clasped his hands and blinked hard, “I mean, it could be. She can’t do that though, right?”

Kix didn’t hesitate, “Skywalker does.”

“Right,” Fives looked up from the ground as the rest of the company joined Kix in the small med area. He held his hands underneath his beard and nodded toward Kix, “Alright, tell em.”

“I think Rex could be more platonic with the Commander than we think.”

“Oh. Haar,” Jesse cursed.

Hardcase stood with his arms crossed, the only one yet to say a word.

Fives nodded his head and flattened his mouth, “That’s what I was thinkin’ when Kix told me. What the kriff do we do? He’s the _Captain_.”

Hardcase spoke up, “I agree with Kix. The two of them have been acting odd. Ahsoka not as much as Rex, but still nonetheless.”

Kix leaned back in his chair, “I knew I wasn’t crazy. What’d you see, Hardcase?”

“What’d _you_ see Kix?”

He didn’t expect Hardcase to retort like that. He really didn’t want him to, knowing that it might happen with any one of the boys. It was wrong to disclose information about two people with private lives. Kix wanted nothing to do but make sure the Captain and the Commander were safe and respected. “I don’t know if I should say,” he revealed truthfully.

Fives narrowed his brow, “And why not? You saw something. Something good.”

Kix shot him a look for making such an uninhibited comment. He gathered his strength and spoke, “It’s nothing that completely confirms it, but I’ve seen quite a bit. Being a medic, it’s natural for me to observe the rest of the men and take notice of any changes that might prove fatal. Sometimes it’s not just on the field, but also an innocent trait I gained from training to be what I am. I observe everyone. I observe the two of them. From that, I’ve seen the Captain whisper to the Commander. Her lekku blush when he does it.”

The boys made confused faces and Kix rephrased with hand motions going down his head to indicate to them as to what he was referring.

“Anyway,” he continued, “He shouldn’t be whispering. Anything he has to say should be able to be heard by those around him. It’s unorthodox and concerning. Why would she blush at anything he had to say to her if it were professional? The Commander shouldn’t allow that.”

Fives stood up, “You called us here for that? You called us all here from our bunks to tell us about his little whispers?” The men nodded in agreeance with Fives and folded their arms. “Kix, it’s nothing. The Commander has pranced around the field since Skywalker got assigned to her. She’s flirty, that’s just her. The Captain may’ve gotten around, but not with her. She’s the kid.”

They left the medbay after a few more closing comments.

Kix felt ashamed, but was just too respecting of Rex and Ahsoka both as to not reveal what he truly knew.

 

* * *

 

“Why the sudden interest, Kix?” Skywalker questioned the medic after he requested items from the temple archive.

Kix shrugged, “I was curious to learn more in depth about the stresses and expectations of a jedi. I think it would help me greatly to be able to understand both you and the Commander more generously and be able to handle situations more effectively in that manner.”

“Fine by me, I’ll get them to you when we get back on Coruscant. I can get Ahsoka to deliver them to you, I have a meeting with the Council shortly after landing,” Skywalker complied.

“Thank you, sir.”

Kix was prompted to ask the General for archive data because of the comment Fives offered him in the days prior. All of the men understood that the jedi were barred from attachment. He wondered exactly what the code had to offer and what any other information had in regards to the topic. It was daring of him to do so, but it paid off when Skywalker agreed.

When back in the barracks and stationed on Coruscant, Kix opted out of the Primeday festivities the other legions enjoyed. Rather, he holed up where his quarters were and patiently waited for Ahsoka to deliver. He’d begun to think Skywalker had forgotten his request completely, as the hours had waned since they got back on planet.

However, Ahsoka did arrive at the barracks in a rush and found Kix.

“Kix! Hey! I’m sorry this took so long, Master didn’t let me know about this until a little while ago. I didn’t forget you,” she exhaled, out of breath.

Kix chuckled, and felt comfortable doing so, since this wasn’t a typical interaction and was more casual. “It’s alright, Commander, no need to apologize. Thank you.”

Ahsoka handed him the archives and a smile, “What’d you get me to pull for you anyway?”

He didn’t think she’d pry, but answered her the same way he answered Skywalker, “I wanted to learn more about the jedi. I figured it would help me be both a more efficient medic and soldier. Just sheer curiosity, I suppose.”

His smile caused the togruta to relax a bit, “Ah, well just let me know when you’re finished with them. I’ll be happy to take them back for you. Goodnight, Kix!” His Commander had hung in the doorway and spoke to him for all of a minute. She removed herself from the threshold and continued her hurried walk back to the temple.

From everything he could read that night, he gathered four facts for certain. The first being that jedi aren’t allowed attachment. The second, that jedi aren’t celibate. Three, that Ahsoka was most certainly following Skywalker’s shoes and succumbing to attachment. And four, that Rex was utilizing the fact that she didn’t have to abstain.

Kix heard the doors of the GAR Barracks building open and close. He shut off his devices and listened at his door. Rex’s blonde head could be seen from the dim lights that lined the lower half of the wall. Behind him, the jedi that handed him his crime scene evidence just hours before. This would make the second time he’d caught them within the week. This is what Fives had wanted him to say when he made that suggestive comment.

Kix looked onto his cot and saw his holopad light up.

The message was from Fives. _You sure he was just whispering? In case you had forgotten, I share a wall with the karkin’ man. I’ve known for months._

Kix: _I’m going to bed soon, why are you up so late?_

Fives: _;)_


End file.
